Those Moments
by Originals143
Summary: Some random moments of Abhirika, set after 'Abhijeet In Coma' when Abhijeet was on a leave. They are married here.


Well, this must be my first story with 'happy' moments! Different from my earlier sad stories! This is not a story as such, just some random light moments, with no plot, not even romantic! God knows, why I felt like writing it! Let me know how you find it! Enjoy!

/

"Ye kya hai, Tarika!"Abhijeet complained like a five-year old being punished for a mistake which he has not committed "Main ye nahi khaunga!" He made a face at the food being served in front of him.

"Baitho aur khao chup-chap!" Tarika said firmly, as she began arranging the dishes on the dining table. "Main pichle paanch dino se aisa hi khana kha raha hu! Ye kya hai! Ye palak ki sabzi, ye bina masale ki daal, aur ye brown rice!" Abhijeet exclaimed, as he looked ready to cry. "Ye galat hai!"

Tarika turned around, looked at him, and started to explain "Abhijeet! Bas thode dino ki baat hai!" She said, as if convincing a child "Dekho, tumhe wo goli bilkul intestine ke paas lagi hai! Isiliye thode dino tak tumhe aisa hi phika aur bina masale ka khana khana hoga, jo ke digest karne me asaan ho! Agar tum masaledaar khana khaoge, to jaldi thik kaise honge!" Tarika said, as if tutoring a new forensic student. "Ok!" Abhijeet made a sad puppy-dog face, as he gave up, and silently started eating the food, making faces at it in between. Tarika simply giggled at his childishness, and accompanied him in eating the same food which was prepared for him.

/

Tarika was busy cooking in the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. Abhijeet had gone out with Daya for a walk. Soon enough when she finished cooking, and cleaning the kitchen, she heard the doorbell. "Abhijeet aye honge!" she smiled and said. She ran and opened the door, and sure enough, it was him. Abhijeet had one hand over his chest, his eyebrows twitched, and he was wincing slightly. Tarika became worried instantly, and asked, helping him inside the house "Kya hua? Haan? Kya hua Abhijeet? Tumhe dard ho raha hai kya?" She pointed to his chest. Abhijeet winced more, but replied by averting her eyes "Pata nahi kaise! Achanak dard shuru ho gaya!" He said, trying his best to be innocent. Tarika made him sit on the sofa, and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. As she was about to return to the hall, she received a call from Daya. "Hello Tarika? Abhijeet pohonch gaya na thik se?" "Daya, kya hua? Abhijeet ko achanak dard kaise shuru ho gaya?" Tarika asked, getting confused. "Wo isiliye kyunki bhaisahab ne _chaat_ khaya bahar! Maine use kitna mana kar diya. Par usne meri ek nahi suni!" Tarika's reaction instantly changed from being worried to getting mad. "Tum hi samjhao use!" Daya said, as if encouraging Tarika to blast on Abhijeet for his carelessness. "Don't worry Daya. Main dekhti hu tumhare dost ko! And thanks, mujhe batane ke liye!" She said determinedly.

She came out with the glass of water, giving Abhijeet an angry look. Abhijeet gulped down, as he took the glass from her hand. "Mujhe abhi-abhi pata chala hai, ke apne chaat khaya bahar!" She asked him, smiling sarcastically. Abhijeet burrowed his face in his hands, and gave a 'I am dead now' look. Tarika simply clenched her teeth, and walked away from the hall towards their bedroom.

She was standing with her arms crossed against her chest, and was still clenching her teeth. Abhijeet slowly entered the room, and from her expressions, he could clearly make out that she was completely mad at him. "Tarika..." He started slowly. "Mujhe kuch mat batao" She narrowed her eyes at him, and continued angrily "Main itni tumhari chinta karti hu, tumhara har tarah se khayal rkhti hu, take tum jaldi thik ho jao. Lekin tumhe uski kuch padi nahi hai!" Before Abhijeet could say anything, she continued, raising her voice "Tum jante ho ke kuch dino tak tumhe bahar ka khana mana hai. Phir bhi tumne..." She said, turning her back towards him.

Abhijeet slowly came, and hugged her from behind. "Sorry!" He said innocently, tightening his grip, so that she can't escape. She furrowed her brows, and looked at him angrily. Abhijeet started explaining, "Main wo phika khana khake pak gaya tha. Isiliye maine _chaat..._" He couldn't say anything further, looking at her expressions, and gulped down. "Mujhe kya? Tumhe hi takleef hoti hai. She said, trying to get out of his grip. "Mujhe malum hai sweetheart! Main agli baar se aisa nahi karunga! Promise!" He assured her, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. She simmered down a bit, but was still upset. "Agli baar aise kiya na, to main ACP sir se keh dungi ke tumhe aur ek mahine ki chutti de de!" "Nahi!" Abhijeet replied instantaneously. "Main apna khayal rakhunga, promise!" He said hastily. Tarika smiled a bit "Bacche ho tum, Abhijeet! Doctor ne mana kiya hai, phir bhi tumhe apni manmani karni hai!" She said, again getting worried. Abhijeet smirked, and turned her to face him. "I am sorry!" He pleaded, and she smiled sweetly. He then smirked mischievously, and pulled her closer. "Waise doctor ne bhaag-daud karne mana kiya hai, masale ka khana khane se mana kiya hai!" He looked seductively at her "Magar pyar karne se to mana nahi kiya hai na?" Tarika blushed to her hardest, and looked down. Abhijeet slowly leaned in, and kissed her, putting all the emotions, and love in the kiss, in a way to thank her for caring for him so much. She responded, with all the concern, and love she had, never wanting him to go away. When they broke apart, Tarika blushed, and said softly, "Main davai leke aati hu! Wo khalo, dard nahi hoga". Abhijeet nodded, letting go of her.

/

Next morning, when Abhijeet woke up, he saw Tarika running around the house, getting ready to leave for work. "Abhijeet!" She started hastily. "Dekho, khana maine fridge me rakha hai, garam karke kha lena." She said, as she turned around, and then turned back, remembering something "Aur davai kha lena time pe!" She pointed her finger at him, in a way to warn him of the consequences if he failed to do so. She turned to leave, and again turned back "Aur haan, maine gas mangwaya tha, wo aayega 11-11.30 ke beech! Wo zara please dekh lena!" Abhijeet simply leaned against the dining table, watching her in amusement. When she finally finished, he took her hand in his, and said "Tum kyu chinta kar rahi ho? Main khayal rakhunga!" He assured her "Tum bilkul chinta mat karo. Tum niklo abhi. Pehle hi late ho gayi ho!" Tarika smiled, getting satisfied, and quickly kissed his cheek, before finally leaving for work.

/

That night, as Abhijeet finished going though the sports magazine, getting extremely bored, he heard the doorbell. He smiled, and ran to get the door, knowing it was Tarika. Sure enough, it was his beloved wife, standing at the door, looking extremely tired and worn out. She gave him a wry smile, and straight-away crashed on the sofa. Abhijeet ran to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. "Kya hua? Bohot thak gayi ho! Bohot kaam tha kya?" He asked, patting her head. "Hmmm." She replied, resting her head on the sofa "Bohot kaam tha. Main bohot thak gayi hu." She then sighed, and said "Chalo, main khana lagati hu." She was about to get up, when Abhijeet stopped her. "Tum fresh ho jao, main khana lagata hu!" He smiled at her. "Nahi Abhijeet! It's ok, main lagati hu!" she said, through her tired eyes. Abhijeet cut her off, saying "Tum rehne do, main karta hu. Itna to main kar hi sakta hu!" Tarika nodded, not having the energy to argue with him, and went towards the bedroom to freshen up.

/

After having dinner, Abhijeet and Tarika were lying down on the bed, with Tarika in Abhijeet's arms. She rested her head over Abhijeet's shoulder, and lightly kept her hand over his chest, being careful not to disturb his bullet wound. "Sachin bata raha tha, ek naya case aya hai!" He asked. "Naya case bhi aya hai, aur kuch reports bhi pending the. Isiliye thak gayi hu." Tarika mumbled sleepily. "Mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hai" She exclaimed, yawning. "Mujhe bilkul neend nahi aa rahi! Main to pura din so hi raha tha." Tarika smiled, and asked "Kya kiya tumne pura din?" "Kuch nahi! Khana khaya, davai li, TV dekha, thodi der novel padhi, apna cupboard arrange kiya. Aur kya? So raha tha dopahar ko!" He finished, explaining her all his activities for that day. "Aaj kya hua lab me?" He asked, caressing her hair. "Kuch khaas nahi! ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ka phir se jhagda hua. ACP sir ne kaha ke wo ek din Salunkhe sir ke baal khichke dikhaenge!" She said, chuckling a bit. "Usme nayi baat kya hai! Ye to har roz hota hai!" Abhijeet said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Waise accha hua ACP sir ne ye baal-waal nahi lagwaye. Wo aise hi acche dikhte hai" Abhijeet exclaimed, shuddering at the imagination of ACP Pradyuman coming with fully grown hair, as that of Dr. Salunkhe's. "Hmmm.."Tarika mumbled. "Main to soch bhi nahi sakta unhe aise." He asked her, still caressing her hair, giving her a head massage "Waise tumhe kya lagta hai? Salunkhe sir ke baal asli hai, ya wo wig pehente hai?" When Abhijeet got no response, he looked down at Tarika, and saw that she had already fallen asleep, with the moonlight reflecting on her beautiful face. Abhijeet kept staring at her for a while, and for him, she seemed the prettiest thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. He stopped caressing her hair, and gently kissed her forehead. Tarika suddenly half-opened her sleepy eyes, and said, "Abhijeet! Aise hi sehlate raho na baalo ko! Accha lag raha hai!" Saying so, she closed her eyes again. Abhijeet smiled in spite of himself, and resumed caressing her hair. After a while, he felt sleepy, and dozed off, pulling Tarika closer to his chest.

/

The next day, when Abhijeet was resting on the sofa, reading a novel, after having breakfast, he got a call on the landline. "Hello? Kya main Dr. Tarika se baat kar sakti hu?" The lady on the other line enquired. "Ji nahi, wo to ghar par nahi hai. Aap mujhe bataiye, main uska husband bol raha hu." "Ohh! Kuch nahi, wo unse puchna tha ke unhone jo New York ke medical conference ka registration cancel kiya tha, uske documents collect karne wo kab aa rahi hai?" Abhijeet got confused, "Kya? Cancel kiya?" He couldn't understand why Tarika cancelled attending the conference she was very excited about. He simply replied, "Main unhe message de dunga. Thank you!" He cut the call, and decided to ask Tarika about it in the evening.

That night, when Tarika came home, Abhijeet straight-away asked her. "Tarika, aaj wo medical conference organizers ka phone aaya tha. Tumne New York me jo conference hai, uspe jana cancel kyu kiya?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Wo..kuch nahi! Bas asie hi!" Tarika said, averting his eyes. "Asie hi? Nahi..tum to keh rahi thi ke ye bohot bada conference hai! Bohot kuch sikhne ko milega tumhe! To phir.." Abhijeet asked, turning towards her, and again making her to face him. "Aur tum keh rahi thi na, ye conefernce New York me hai, aur tumhe hamesha se US dekhna tha! Agar itna accha mauka mila tha, to cancel kyu kiya?" He asked, unable to understand the reason behind her sudden change of mind. "Kyuki mujhe tumhare saath waqt bitana hai. Mujhe tumhe chodke kahi nahi jana!" Tarika finally confessed, shaking her head. Abhijeet felt bad, that she cancelled such a big conference of her career, just to stay with him, and took her hands in his. "Main thik hu, Tarika! Tum kyu meri itni chinta karti ho, haan? Is wajah se tumne itna accha mauka gawaya? Tumhe malum hai mujhe kitna guilty lag raha hai is baat se!" Tarika replied, looking down "Mere liye is waqt tumse zyada important aur kuch bhi nahi hai. Aur main agar waha gayi, to mera dhyan har waqt idhar hi rahega, tumpar. Isiliye maine cancel kiya!" Abhijeet shook his head in exasperation "Par? Tarika, aise mauke baar baar nahi aate!" He started to explain her softly. "Janti ho main lab mein tumhari itni tareef karta hu, kyuki main dil se ye chahta hu ke tum zindagi me bohot aage badho, aur isiliye tumhe encourage karta hu. Tarika, itni choti si baat ke wajah se tumne itna accha mauka gawaya, mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga ye!" Tarika's eyes suddenly started to water, and freed her hands from his, and turned around. "Ye tumhare liye choti baat ho sakti hai, Abhijeet! Magar mere liye nahi." He voice started to crack "Us din hospital me tumhe us halat me dekhke mere kya haal hua hai ye main hi janti hu. Bhale hi tum coma me hone ka natak kar rahe the, mere liye bohot mushkil tha, tumhe waise dekhna, aur tumhare pass baithna." She said, tears escaping her eyes.

"Tarika! Is liye tumne conference cancel kiya? Are baba, main thik hu" He tried to convince her, taking her face in his hands, and wiping her tears. "Ek din main agar aise hospital bed pe padi rahungi na, tab samajh me aayega tumhe!" Abhijeet instantly leaned over, and hugged her tightly to his chest, ignoring the pain he was getting on pressing her against his bullet wound. "Sapne me bhi aisi baat mat sochna, samjhi tum?" He said, his voice firm, and grim.

"Promise karo, ke tum dobara aisi baat nahi karogi, aur itna bada kadam nahi uthaogi!" Abhijeet said, letting go of her, and patting her face. Tarika simply nodded, and smiled at him lovingly.

/

Next morning, when Tarika woke up, she realized that Abhijeet was already up, when she couldn't find him besides her. "Itni jaldi uth gaye Abhijeet! Itni jaldi to kabhi uthte nahi hai!" She wondered, when she heard a sound from the kitchen. She quickly got up, and hurried out of the bedroom.

As Tarika entered the bedroom, she saw to her shock, that Abhijeet had the kitchen apron tied around his neck, and he was trying to make rotis. Tarika fought to control her laughter on seeing him in the dress, and went over to him. "Abhijeet, ye kya kar rahe ho tum? Ye sab kya hai?" She asked, pointing to the half-burnt and shapeless rotis. "Wo main.. khana banana try kar raha tha. Lekin mere se ho hi nahi raha hai!" He said with a dejected face "Ye to pura jal gaya, aur thodi rotiya to acche se paki bhi nahi hai." He said, slumping down his shoulders. Tarika giggled on seeing the condition of the food, and turned to him "Lekin tumhe ye sab karne ke liye kisne kaha tha?" "Maine socha ke tum har roz mere liye itna karti ho! Jab se shaadi hui hai, maine dekha hai tum itni mehnat karti ho, mera itna khayal rakhti ho! Isliye maine socha ke aaj tumhe khana banana se aaram dedoon. Magar mujhe kuch nahi aata!" Abhijeet exclaimed, like a five-year-old kid, who has failed in his exams. "Kisne kaha? Tumhe sabse important cheez aati hai!" Tarika took his face in her hands "Mujhe khush rakhna! Aur kya chahiye!" She smiled, with all the love for him. That earned her a smile from Abhijeet, as he said "Ab tumhe hi wapas dusra khana banana padega! Ye to bekar hai!" He said, pointing to the rotis, and the sabzi which he had prepared.

"Bilkul nahi!" Tarika shook her head. "Main to yehi khaungi! Kyuki isme tumhara pyar hai! Mujhe dusra khana nahi khana." She smiled at him, and added, "Ha main tumhara khana banake rakhti hu!" Abhijeet gave her a sad expression "To mujhe wo roz ke khane se chutkara nahi milega!" "Abhijeet! Bas thode dino ki baat hai! Uske baad tum jo kahoge, tumhe banake khilaungi!" Tarika assured him, and Abhijeet smiled, kissing her cheek.

/

That day, during lunch-time, Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Sonali saw Tarika having great difficulty in tearing the roti in her lunch-box. "Tarika, ye khana aise kyu hai aaj? Tumhara khana to bohot accha rehta hai!" Sonali asked her, getting confused. Tarika simply smiled, and said "Ye khana Abhijeet ne banaya hai!" "Oooohh!" Sonali and Dr. Salunkhe looked at each other, and whistled, teasingly at her. Tarika blushed looking down. "Lekin ye tum kaise khaogi? Dekho ye to toot bhi nahi raha!" Dr. Salunkhe pointed at the rotis. "Nahi sir, main yehi khaungi! Abhijeet ne itne pyar se banaya hai!" She smiled shyly. Sonali and Dr. Salunkhe just smiled in amusement, thinking how much Abhijeet and Tarika love each other, as they saw how Tarika was enjoying the hard and burnt rotis, and the sabzi with excess amount of salt.

/

"Great, Mr. Abhijeet! Apke reports bilkul normal hai!" The doctor beamed at Abhijeet, after examining his reports. "Aap abhi kaam pe jana chalu kar sakte hai, aur normal khana bhi kha sakte hai!" Abhijeet smiled happily at the doctor's announcement, and thanked him. "I must say, aapne bohot acche se khayal rakha hai apne aap ka!" The doctor exclaimed. Abhijeet smiled, and looking at Tarika, replied "Maine nahi doctor. Meri biwi ne rakha hai!" Tarika smiled back sweetly at him.

While coming back from the hospital, Abhijeet received a call from Daya. He turned to Tarika "Wo Daya ko kuch shopping karni hai. Use meri help chahiye. Main thodi der jaake aata hu!" Tarika thought something for a while, and then replied smiling "Ok!"

/

As soon as she entered the house, Tarika headed straight to the kitchen. After a while, when Abhijeet got back home, he saw the dining table all decorated with candles, and flowers. He wondered in amusement, just as Tarika came out from the kitchen carrying a dish.

She smiled her sweetest smile at him, and gestured him to move towards the dining table. "Aaj maine tumhara saara favourite khana banaya hai! Dekho!" Sure enough when Abhijeet took a look at the food being arranged on the dining table, he saw that everything was his favourite, right from starters to the desert. Abhijeet smiled happily looking at the food, and excitedly leaned over, and kissed Tarika so strongly, that she had to hold the chair for support, and her eyes widened in shock. When they parted, Tarika's face was scarlet red. "Kya Abhijeet! Kam se kam warning to de do kiss karne se pehle!" She said shyly, looking down. Abhijeet smirked, "Agar warning doonga, to tumhare chehre pe ye jo natural blush hai, wo kaise dekh paoonga!" He said, pointing to the crimson red color which was spread across her face, "Aur waise bhi, kisiki biwi itni acchi aur itni pyari ho, wo apne aap ko kaise rok sakta hai" Both of them laughed in spite of themselves, and went over to enjoy the romantic candle-light dinner, smiling happily.

**~~ The End ~~**

A/N : So guys! How was it? I know this is a silly idea, but I couldn't help writing it. Please R&R.


End file.
